Mas allá de la Eternidad
by yunitha-san
Summary: Él lo iba a esperar por siempre… aunque se le fuera la vida en ello… /Furious x Hiccup II


_**Más allá de la Eternidad**_

 ** _-.-.-.-.-_**

 **Resumen** : Él lo iba a esperar por siempre… aunque se le fuera la vida en ello… /AU Omega Verse/ Participa en "El Frigg Secreto Navideño" para el Grupo Caldo de Toothccup para el Alma.

 **Pareja** : Hiccup II / Furious (vidas pasadas y reencarnación)

 **Disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece y esta vez ni la idea del fic XD

Este es el regalo para mi Frigg secreto "Takuma Reiko" espero que te guste linda y que sea lo que esperabas.

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aun recordaba la primer vez que lo vio, no podía creer su suerte… precisamente un miembro del clan enemigo, pero indudablemente su alfa, podía sentirlo en cada poro de su ser. Tuvo mucho miedo, no pudo evitarlo y de igual manera no pudo evitar estar junto a él. Eran almas gemelas debían estar juntos, la convivencia no había sido fácil, toda su vida le criaron para odiar a los de su clan, pero nada de eso importaba cuando estaba entre sus brazos, no cuando probaba sus labios, aprendieron a esquivar temas delicados y a eludir sus propias creencias, pronto todo fue perfecto entre ambos y aprendieron el uno del otro, juntos vislumbraron un nuevo y mejor camino… pero como todo en la vida, lo bueno no dura para siempre.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todo comenzó cuando su padre le dijo que le había comprometido con el alfa perfecto para él y se casarían en breve, simulo una suave sonrisa y no dejo que sus ojos escaparan emoción alguna, sabía perfectamente que no era bueno retar a su padre, apenas había salido su padre de la habitación corrió a mandar un pequeño mensaje, aun no era tiempo para que se encontraran pero esto no poda esperar.

 _Necesitamos hablar, es importante._

 _Tuyo._

 _Hiccup II_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era corta pero nadie que la pudiera interceptar la entendería, dispuso todo para poder escaparse en la noche y rezando a los dioses se escurrió en medio de la noche a la cascada donde siempre se encontraban.

Espero un tanto nervioso a que llegara, había la posibilidad que no pudiera venir pero a lo lejos distinguió su figura, alto, fuerte y poderoso, su cabello rojo trenzado hacia atrás y adornado con cuencas y trenzas más pequeñas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de varia cicatrices de múltiples tamaños, camino con paso seguro hasta él y le tomo entre sus brazos para besarle.

Sintió como le olía pero teniendo cuidado de no dejar su olor, justo como lo habían acordado hasta ahora, los penetrantes ojos azules le miraron y sonrojado no soporto el escrutinio, bajo la cabeza y le explico de a poco lo que había pasado, temiendo de su reacción.

Sintió como caía y después el agradable peso de su alfa sobre él, un jadeo salió libremente por sus labios sin poder evitarlo, los labios de su alfa se paseaban por su piel, ahora no se reprimía y marcaba y besaba toda la piel a su alcance, un delicioso roce se originó en sus caderas y acalorado no pudo más que admitir que no quería parar.

Jamás habían avanzado tanto, habían acordado ser discretos y unirse como alfa y omega hubiera sido demasiado obvio, pero ahora teniéndole entre sus piernas y escuchándole jadear como un animal herido, sintiéndole tan dentro de él, no podía pensar en nada más perfecto.

Un nudo y una mordida sello su unión, entre la bruma de placer escucho sus palabras, su alfa quería que huyeran lejos de sus clanes, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos y el solo pudo tener miedo, le aterraba salir de lo conocido a pesar de saber que no lo haría solo, discutieron más fuerte de lo que nunca lo habían hecho, paso de estar en la gloria a caer en el infierno en un segundo, más que colérico su alfa le dejo ahí apenas su nudo se lo permitió.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lloro toda la noche antes de caer dormido, no recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama lo que si recordaba era como su padre se dio cuenta que su olor había cambiado, le saco fuera de la casa y le trato como si fuera una prostituta.

Repudiado y solo se enfrentó a la aldea, no podía ir a ningún lado ya que las salidas estaban custodiadas y su alfa estaba enojado con él, por varios días soporto ser tratado como un paria, le habían lanzado comida para humillarlo y nadie se atrevía a ayudarle.

Cuando pensaba que no iba a resistir más tiempo fue cuando le volvió a ver, su alfa pelearía a muerte por él, a pesar de todo había regresado por él y no pudo hacer más que llorar de felicidad.

Él sabía que su alfa ganaría, era muy fuerte y hábil, observo con una sonrisa como derrotaba a sus enemigos y así mismo observo horrorizado como le atacaron a traición, sin importarle nada más corrió hasta el, con una espada olvidada asesino a su padre de una estocada, fue el quien ataco a su alfa, con las manos manchadas de sangre y ahogándose en sus lágrimas le sonrió y le beso pidiendo perdón por haber sido cobarde y no haber huido cuando se lo pidió.

La vida se escapó por completo del cuerpo de su alfa y el solo pudo seguir llorando, los demás espectadores se alejaron dejándolo sufrir en soledad, como pudo se llevó a su amado hasta su lugar especial y allí le enterró con todo el dolor de su alma.

Rezo a todos los dioses y finalmente sintiéndose desdichado busco su propia muerte, a punto de terminar con su dolor Freyja misma se apareció en un halo de luz dorado.

–No temas hijo mío… le volverás a ver, solo debes ser paciente –le acaricio iluminándolo a él también –No cambiaras mientras le esperas, el tiempo no pasara en ti, no hasta encontrarle. –Y así como vino desapareció.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde entonces el espero, pasaron los años y la gente cambiaba, se creaban cosas nuevas y otras desaparecían, se adaptó a los cambios pero jamás se quedaba mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, pues notarían que el Omega solitario no envejecía, se acostumbró a la soledad hasta que le volvió a ver.

Fueron siglos después y el había decidido apenas que se iría de esa ciudad, tropezaron en la avenida principal y la luna ya había salido, le tomo entre sus brazos para que no cayera y al verlo a los ojos le reconoció, como si una fuerza mayor así lo quisiera sus labios se unieron en un beso suave, un beso de reencuentro pero a la vez de descubrimiento.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver en los otros el entendimiento y supo que él le recordaba.

–Hiccup…–

–Furious…–

Y esta vez se quedó con él por siempre y más allá de la eternidad.

* * *

Espero que saliera como debia...

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
